novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorceress Voltaic
Sorceress Voltaic is the Arthurian Times counterpart of Sparklie the Tiger. Personality Unlike her normal counterpart, Voltaic has a mysterious personality. She is wise, kind and will help others that need help, serious, and always thinks ahead; brave and bold. Relationships The Falcon of Light Long ago, the falcon was companion to the sorceress and serves her well. But like the sorceress herself, the falcon sadly dies after the evil king perished its owner. Now, it is Hikari's new form, serving as an attack for Sorceress Voltaic Sparklie; Aerial of Lightning. Just like Hikari and Sparklie relationship, they are close friends. Excalibur Sonic Rumors has it is that, Sorceress was going be the new adviser after Merlin when a new king is born, however, that change when King Arthur became corrupt with evil... Now, when Sonic becomes Excalibur Sonic, she was release by the Merlin's staff from within Sparklie. Sorceress Voltaic Sparklie always remain by his side and becomes a loyal companion and friend just like Sparklie is with Sonic... Excalibur/Caliburn Well reveal in time... Sir Lancelot During times when Arthur became king, Sir Lancelot had his eyes set on her. After his wife, the mother of Sir Galahad, passed away, he moves on to the student of Merlin. No one knew about their relationship since they dated in secrets. Lancelot is the only one to see her face, besides Merlin and the queen, since the student slowly trusts him. They became close and vow to be together forever, however that changes when the king grew insane and becomes evil. No one dares to face the king's wrath and knights only stood by to serve the king, no one but the student which causes her life and Lancelot had change every since. His son and few of the knights disband the Roundtable, but only few stay behind to protect the people of Camelot from the Knights of the Underworld. Sir Lancelot never wanted to hear the student's name ever again, but that change when Sparklie, who looks exactly like the student, appears in the storybook... Morgan le Fayn Coming soon Queen Guinevere Voltaic was a close friend to the queen and was sadden when she vanished. Abilities This incarnation of Sparklie still retains her power over lightning. However, this form also has some power over magic. Background Rumors has it is that there was a great student to Merlin, the greatest wizard in Camelot. She was friends to many in Camelot and very close to the Knights of the Roundtable, including the queen. One fateful day, the king turns evil and causes havoc all over Camelot. Some of the knights (Ex. Sir Galahad & Sir Lamorak) left the kingdom for good, but only few remain to continue to serve the king. The student of Merlin fought against the evil king, managing to get by the remaining knights and tries her best to stop the king, however, sadly, she was killed by the evil ruler... Some say, she still lives from within the afterlife, waiting for the right moment to face the evil king once by bringing a new king, true king... In Sonic and the Black Knight: She was mention by Racy and Dither that they had a version of a powerful sorceress that will assist the new king to fight against the true evil of Camelot. She also mention by the Knights of the Round Table when she met them. Sparklie only gain this form with Merlin's staff for not leaving Sonic behind to deal with the Dark Queen, showing her loyalty to knights, along with great beliefs in magic and somehow transform into a powerful sorceress as the wooden staff turns into steel to use for battling and assisting Excalibur Sonic to defeat the Dark Queen. Category:Arthurian Times characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Saving Camelot characters